Sarah Nguyen
"Mày mà cắt mặt bàn tao đi, tao cắt cái mặt l*n của mày" '' '' - Mother Huong threatening her high-functioning autistic brother-'' '''Giuse Maria Nguyen Thi Quynh Huong', colloquially known as Mother Bear Superior, (or as Sarah Nguyen to those not aware of her true identity, violence, and benevolence) is a Human Resource and Pyschology student at Portland State University and a notorious former member of Lawrence S. Ting Memorial High. She has a fear of penises, attributable to her holiness, but nonetheless will regularly and willingly suppress bitches that display unacceptable behavior, mostly through verbal means. Mother Huong is a severely respected figure and celebrated religious celebrity even after her time at LSTS, with a legacy characterized all at the same time by violence, generosity, verbal abuse, selflessness, discrimination, selective tolerance, and a general distaste for most humans. Although she is ethnically Vietnamese, the Mother Superior is often mistaken for being black, owing to her demeanor and vocabulary. Mother Huong is the non-blood older sister of President-wannabe Justin Truong and had a brief romantic stint with former LSTS basketball power forwarder Eddie Pham. She is close friends with Monica Can, who sets up refuge at the mother's convent in Portland twice a year, and Annie "Celebrate Swan" Tran, who has grown closer to her in the after the fall of Summer Ho. Early life Mother Huong was born unto a well-established family with great means. Her mother is an accomplished and fastidious businesswoman who runs an overachieving luggage manufacturing factory, while also maintaining her own retail system with a flagship store in downtown Saigon. Her father is a retired consular staffer at the Russian Consulate General and a personal friend of the former Russian Ambassador Vnukov. The Mother had an older sibling, Ms. Jane Rose (née Nguyen), whom she deems to be a little unruly at times but has grown much closer to her as they both age. Mother Huong enrolled in 19-5 Kindergarten for the Gifted along with some of her classmates and her other brother Justin. While there, she had a disdain for a teacher who especially favored Justin, something she interpreted as foresight about the political bitch's later quite successful career in ass-kissing. For an unknown period of time, Mother Huong also instituted a system of mandatory food collection, in which fellow kindergarteners were forced to submit their food items as tribute to the Mother Superior. While she erred on the side of actual practice, her logic was nothing but altruistic, at least in her own mind: the more for her to eat, the less overweight other kids will be. Mother Huong went through primary school uneventfully, despite harboring a landmark romantic episode with a classmate whose name has since escaped her mind. The Mother Superior spent 5 years at Lawrence S. Ting, where she forged enemies, found alliances, recruited slaves, and challenged teachers and administrators, all while maintaining a popular following amongst students of her class, especially boys. Although she was frequently made fun of, for some time it seems as if her conquest and rage were unstoppable. It is unknown as to when and from whom the Mother Superior acquired her intimidating collection of cursing verses. At the present, she used them without restriction or restraint, something known very well to the Truong household but remained hidden from her own family. Romance with Eddie "VP" Pham Ooh lord don't I have a scoop of story for this chapter